Changing Fate Book One
by Ashwood's Flame
Summary: Our Girl. Their world. 11 year old Marliena Collins was just sucked into one of her favorite books, unaware that she is from the same book and has to play a big part! As she is the fourth member of the golden 'Quartet', Voldemort is after her as well. Will both the Collins and the Black's genes cause them more trouble, or will it end up saving them all?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! If you do not know of me, Great! if you do, Why no commenting?! *Coughs* Anyways, this is my first crack at a Harry Potter Story. it will end up being a Harry Potter/OC, but not until the end of the fifth book! um... So my original first chapter doesn't do this story any good, so here's the back story:**

* * *

I was walking down the Street with my only friend, Harry Potter. We were the only one's in the world who did 'freaky' things. Someone on the street stopped me. He had wavey black hair and storm grey eyes, like me. "Are you Marliena Collins?" He asked. I slowly nodded. "I need you to read these. They'll help you for when you're called back." He kissed my forehead and ran off.

"Who was that?" I asked, looking at the seven books. "Hey Harry, they have your name on it!" I said, showing him the titles. Harry looked at the books and frowned.

"I dunno 'Lena." He said. "He did look alot like you though." I nodded. I heard Bonnie calling in the distance.

"Bye Harry!" I yelled, running home. I ran inside and quickly hid my new books in my room, which was a crawlspace.

"Cook supper and then go to your room!" Bonnie snarled. I nodded and got to work. Saldy, I accidentally burned a small peice of steak. "Come here girl!" I finished cooking and took the punishment. "Go to your room!" she pushed me down the steps and I slowly went into my 'room'. I opened the first page of the first book and began reading.

* * *

**As you can see, Marliena is abused, as will Harry be. I mean, if you grew up living in a cupboard for nine-ten years, that's abuse! Anyways, here's chapter one of ****_Changing Fate_****!**

* * *

I cried as I finished 'Deathly Hallows'. Why did Remus and Tonks die? And Fred? And little Colin Creevey? I turned the last page and saw new writing.

Do you wish to stop unessicary deaths and change fates?

"Yes." I whispered. The books shined and I was sucked in to the first one; Sorcerer's Stone. I fell into a chair and passed out.

-Two hours later-

I woke up. I still had the seven books. But I wasn't alone. Dumbledore was in front of me. I realized I was in his office. My lip stung from where John, my adopted father, had split it. "Last time I say yes to a book." I grumbled. Dumbledore looked at me with a twinkle in his eyes.

"It' is nice to have you back Miss Collins." He said. I frowned. "Ever since your mother sent you to the other world, your name disappeared." He explained, causing me to gasp.

"I-I was born here?" I asked. He nodded. "Who do I look like?" I asked. "My friends said I look like a younger version of Sirius Black, but he didn't have any kids-." I quit rambling when he smiled knowingly.

"That is where you are wrong Marliena." He said. "He had one daughter." My eyes widened in shock. Was he saying…?

"Am I…?" I asked softly. He nodded. I bit my lip. "Sir, as crazy as this sounds, the world I came from had seven books… about Harry." He sat up. "In his third year, my… father… breaks free and the truth is revealed.

"Sirius was the secret keeper at first, but he and James agreed to switch to Peter, who betrayed them." I pulled the third book out. "He, Peter, and James had ways to help Remus with his 'furry little problem' as they put it. In our third year, Remus will be the DADA teacher. When Sirius drags both Pettigrew and Ronald Weasley under the Whomping Willow, they reveal that Peter is Ronald's pet rat who has been with the Weasley family since he 'died'." I finished explaining and looked at Dumbledore. I knew I was taking a risk by saying these next few lines.

"Professor, there's something you should know about Harry's home life." I said carefully. "For ten years, he has slept in a cupboard, forced to do chores, go days without food, have been possibly beaten for accidental magic, and," I hesitated, seeing his stricken face.

"What else Miss Collins?" he asked weakly. I hung my head.

"They are trying to stamp out his magic." I whispered. I could feel Dumbledore's magic swirling around him. "Sir?" I asked softly. "If I could go over there with Hagrid, then I could help explain things to him."

"Of course Marliena." Dumbledore sighed.

"Oh and Siri wasn't given a trial ten years ago." I said quickly, and then ran away towards Hagrid's hut.

-Ten hours later-

I shivered as Hagrid knocked on the door, causing it to fall. "I don't think that was supposed to happen." I laughed. I walked in after Hagrid and looked at Harry, who was staring at me, gob smacked.

"Couldn't make us a cup o' tea, could yeh? It's not been an easy journey…" I snorted at Hagrid's choice of words and went to Harry.

"Hi Harry." I said, sitting beside him. Hagrid looked at Dudley, who, in some way, was my third cousin of sorts, and said my favorite line.

"Budge up, yeh great lump."Hagrid said. I smirked as Dudley ran behind Petunia, who was behind Vernon, who had his rifle.

"Could you get rid of that thing?" I asked crossly. His gaze rested on me.

"YOU!" He barked. I smiled and clapped slowly.

"Yay! It thinks!" I said sarcastically. Harry snorted and tried to hide it.

"An' here's Harry!" Hagrid said. Harry looked up at Hagrid then me. "Las' time I saw you, you was only a baby." I smiled, thinking of the baby Harry. "Yeh look a lot like yer dad, but yeh've got yer mom's eyes."

Vernon rasped and stepped forward. "I demand that you leave at once, sir!" he said. "You are breaking and entering." I snorted and looked at Harry.

"Like a gun can hurt him badly." I whispered.

"Ah, shut up, Dursley, yeh great prune." Hagrid said, reaching over the couch. He jerked the rifle from Vernon's grip and knotted it as if it was made of rubber. He tossed it into the corner and turned to me and Harry. Vernon made another funny noise. "Anyway—Harry, a very happy birthday to yeh. Got summat fer yeh here—I mighta sat on it at some point, but it'll taste all right."

He pulled out the cake I helped made and gave it to Harry. He opened it to see a chocolate cake with _happy birthday Harry _in green icing. He looked at Hagrid, but instead of saying 'thank you' he said "Who are you?"

"Harry!" I said, appalled. "Manners!"

"Sorry 'Lena." He said.

"True, Ma'liena I haven't introduced meself. Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts." Hagrid said. He shook Harry's arm and smiled, though I noticed my smile was a bit more forced. "What about that tea then, eh?" He said, rubbing his hands together. "I'd not say no ter summat stronger if yeh've got it, mind." I face palmed and Harry looked confused.

"What's Hogwarts?" Harry asked me as Hagrid cooked some sausages.

"A school for us 'freaks'." I said. "We aren't the only people like this on earth. There are millions like us here." Harry looked amazed.

"How do you know this?" He asked them ducked down. "Sorry."

"It's okay Harry; you can ask me and the professors' questions." I said kindly. "I've already been to the school. Remember how we were running from Dudley's gang and we ended up on the roof?"

Harry nodded. "I think I still have the welts to prove it." We both shuddered at the reminder.

"I did that again." I admitted. I handed Harry his letter. His face was filled with curiosity. "Anything you want to ask?"

"What does they mean by they await my owl?" He asked. Hagrid slapped his forehead. I smirked at Harry's face as Hagrid sent the owl to Dumbledore.

"It's normal in the Wizarding world Harry." I teased. "Don't be so shocked." He smiled and looked at me.

"He's not going." Vernon hissed. I jumped. I had forgotten he was there.

"Please." I scoffed. "Like a muggle like you could stop a pureblood, a halfblood and a half-giant." His glare turned to me and I just blinked.

Harry shifted nervously. "'Lena, don't get him mad. You don't want any more scars." I hissed and my eyes flashed. Unfortunately, Hagrid had heard Harry say that little part.

"You abused her?!" he roared. "And she doesn't even live in your house!" meanwhile I was explaining things to Harry.

"There was this man ten years ago. His name was Voldemort, which is French for 'Flight of Death', but any way, he went to Godric's Hollow, the place where you and your parents lived." I explained. "He killed your dad, James, first and then your mum, Lily. When he tried to kill you, the curse rebounded and hit him. He fled your house and that's when my dad and Hagrid found you."

Harry looked at me. "What did you mean by a pureblood?"

"A pureblood witch or wizard is a person who comes from a family with nothing but magic lineage in their veins." I sighed. "Your dad was one and my parents were too, but all of the families are connected somehow. I think we're third cousins or something like that." Harry nodded and I turned just in time to see Dudley get a tail. "Well, that fits him well."

We bursted out laughing and I popped my neck. Hagrid threw his coat over us. "Yah two can kip under that. There' migh' be some dormice in a pocket." I shuddered.

"Ew."

* * *

**Hope you like it! Read, Review, Follow/Fav.! If you flame me, i will take it in stride and flame you back cuz i'm working on ****_Changing Fate: Book Six_**** right now!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow... I'm sorry to say it's been eighty four days... I'm not surprised if this gets over looked. About twenty people overall looked at this I think. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I only own Marliena and Jamie Collins!**

* * *

I woke up to an owl attacking the coat. "Argh! Get this thing off of me!" I said. I heard Harry ask Hagrid about the owl and I helped dig around in the pockets. "Got them!"

"Which ones are Knuts?" Harry asked. I showed him the bronze coins, which I knew to be Knuts. He placed five in the prophet's owl money bag and Hagrid stretched.

"Best be off." He said. We filed into the boat.

"How are they going to get back?" I asked. Harry shrugged.

"Who knows?" He answered. I laughed and closed my eyes.

When we got to The Leaky Cauldron, I did my best to stay behind Hagrid. "…Here on official Hogwarts business." He said, stepping away so they could see me and Harry.

"My god, Harry Potter and Marliena Collins?" Tom asked. I hesitantly nodded. Why was I famous? Was I with Harry when Riddle attacked?

"Yessir." I said hesitantly. "We're both new to this world again." That didn't stop the people as they rushed forward to shake our hands.

"Ma'liena, you know of 'Arry, but not you'self?" Hagrid asked. I nodded, but shook the outstretched hands. We went into the back. I realized I had absently mindly shook hand with Quirrel. "Yer cursed. Live without dyin'. You-Know-Who did it himself."

I grimaced. So that's why I couldn't die from the abuse. Hagrid opened the doorway and I sighed. I instantly saw Mrs. Weasley complaining about how they were charging eleven sickles for Dragon Liver. I looked at Hagrid, who was talking to Harry. I easily slipped away from the two and walked over to her.

"Excuse me Ma'am." I said politely. She stopped ranting when she saw me and she smiled. "Are you Molly Weasley?"

"Why yes dear." She said in a kind tone. "Who are you?" I smiled up at her.

"I'm Marliena Collins. I've just came back!" I said. Her eyes widened slightly. "I wanted to see if…" I dropped off, realizing if I asked my question, Harry would have to deal with two sets of abusive aunt and uncles alone.

"If what dear?" she asked, kneeling in front of me. I couldn't help but smile.

"If next summer, near the end, that Harry and I can come over. You see, our Aunt and Uncles don't really like magic, and our accidental magic is very powerful." I said carefully. "I'm sure Aunt Bonnie and Uncle John would be glad to let me stay over with others like me."

"Harry?" Molly asked. I pointed to Harry and Hagrid, who were patiently waiting for me, looking somewhat amused.

"Harry Potter of course! We've been best friends ever since we were born! Even since we left the Wizarding world, we've only lived a block away." I chirped. Molly looked shocked, but she nodded.

"Does Harry know?" she asked, smiling. I put on my best innocent face.

"It's a surprise for his birthday! He won't know until I tell him!" I giggled. She stood up and nodded. As I ran back, I thought I heard her say 'so much like James and Black'. "Sorry, I thought I knew her." I said.

"It's okay Ma'liena." Hagrid said. I smiled and we went into Gringotts. I was amazed by how much Harry got the detail correct. When we went to our vaults, they were – surprise, surprise – right next to each other.

"Wow." I said, looking in my vault. "If they knew we had this much…" I dropped off, filling my bag up. We went to vault 713, which I knew the vault to be holding the stone.

"What's first?" Harry asked as Hagrid went to go get a drink. I smirked and pointed to the cloak shop.

"We go get our cloaks!" I said. I dragged – yes dragged – Harry to Madame Malkin's. I wasn't really thrilled about it either, but it had to be done. "There's a reason why I made you grab extra money Harry. We can get regular clothes!"

"What about Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon?" He asked softly. I flinched slightly but shook my head.

"It's your money." I simply said. We walked in just as Draco was walking out. We looked at each other as we passed, each recognizing the other. Draco just blinked at me and Harry when I smiled slightly. He turned out to be a good guy. Why not try to persuade him to not make the choices he does?

Madame Malkin was a nice woman and she didn't question us not want to take our first, jackets basically, layer off. If we took them off, the upper scars would show. At the end, Hagrid came with ice cream. Harry got the vanilla with raspberry and chopped nuts while he got me chocolate with cookie dough and brownie chunks.

Argh, he knew my weakness. "'Lena, slow down." Harry laughed. I made a face, making him laugh more. I smiled. It's been awhile since I heard him laugh like that. We got our other supplies and I knew what was coming next.

It was time to get our wands.

* * *

**Okay, time for a mini rant.**

**I'm looking for someone who can help me get my original book series published. My chapters for the stories I'm writing will be either incerdibally short or really long. Also, there's going to be a week when I'm going to be in California with my mother and sister, so no updates! PM me if you have any suggestions, or if you just want to talk.**

**Mini rant over.**

**Read, review, follow/favorite!**


	3. VERY IMPORTANT

**THIS IS VERY IMPORTANT TO FANFIRCTION!**

**THEY ARE TRYING TO PASS SOPA AGAIN, AND IF THEY DO, THEY CAN CHARGE AND SENTENCE YOU TO JAIL TIME FOR THE FOLLOWING:**

**MAKING FAN ART**

**COVERING SONGS (songs in background vidoes counts as well)**

**PLAYTHROUGHS/WALKTHROUGHS**

_**WRITING FANFICTION!**_

**THERE'S A PETITION GOING AGAINST SOPA AGAIN.**

petitions. whitehoue. gov/ petition/ stopsopa2013/ LMzMVrQF

**TAKE OUT THE SPACES AND SIGN THIS PETITIONS BEFORE SEPTEMBER 31ST! THEIR GOAL TO STOP SOPA IS 100,00 VOTES, BUT WE'RE ~45,000!**

**HURRY BEFORE ALL THE SITES YOU LOVE GET TAKEN AWAY! (I'm not going to stop publishing, but if the dead line isn't met, this will all be ilegal and all writers, adults or not, will most likely be charged. Please don't let this happen!)**


End file.
